Delicate
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Jade, Rose, Zaru and Leiana are feeling really sick. They go to Ratchet only to find out the possibility that their bonding might have more of an effect on them as they thought.
1. Prologue

**Delicate**

by Zaru

**Summary:** All four of the women are sick so they go to Ratchet for help only to find out that the bonding had much more of an impact on their body than they though twould happen!

**Disclaimer: **I own Zaru Kiys, Club Kunoichi and a few very minor characters. I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to Blackwing Rose. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own any songs mentioned in this fic either. They were created/written/sang by their owners. I do not profit from this fanfic, but I do enjoy writing them.

**A/n: **Well, I thought a new fanfic would be in order for the beautiful OCs of the _Illusion Series._ BTW, this fic crosses many different TF universes, so please be happy. XD Read, review ....and Enjoy!

Prologue

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The day seemed endless.

The night couldn't come soon enough.

The headaches were getting worse every second and the bathroom runs were getting on all of their nerves. The nauseating feeling in the pit of their stomachs was becoming too much to bear.

She was happy the club wasn't opening that evening. If it was, she'd be dead meat. With all the pain she was feeling in her abdomen and the vomiting rush, running to the bathroom every time she heard anything about food, was killing her already. So she strayed away from the kitchen area and to one of the tables surrounding the dance floor.

Zaru reached behind her head, pulling out the ponytail. She ran her fingers through the green-auburn hair, shaking it out. The past few days weren't the best for her. They were hectic. It was like she was fine one moment, then wakes up in the middle of the night vomiting her guts out. That was not like her. She barely ever got sick and was never near anybody who was.

She shook her head. _If this doesn't clear up by tomorrow, I'm going to see the doctor._

Rose smiled. The best she could while holding down food. Her long, thin fingers spread across her flat stomach, rubbing lightly to ease any bad feeling away. The financial advisor just finished overlooking some paperwork and needed a short break. Seeing her friend sitting at a table all alone, she decided to invite herself over as company.

Zaru looked up seeing Rose heading over to her.

"You not feeling well either, Rose?" She asked, motioning for her to take a seat.

Shrugging, she pulled out a chair. "Not feeling like myself, love." Breath escaped her as she plopped down into the hard chair. "I don't even know _how_ I got sick in the first place."

The club owner rubbed her forehead as she leaned with elbows on the table. "I feel like shit."

"You're preaching to the choir here, Zaru." Another voice responded.

Both the females looked up to see their best friends Leiana and Jade walking from the stage.

She raised an eyebrow. "You too?" They both nodded. Zaru knew Leiana was definitely not lying. She was very pale, her skin color lighter than usual. "How long?"

Jade reached over grabbing the back of a vacant chair, bending over, forehead touching the tip of it. "Oh, god." She mumbled. "I have _no_ idea how long. But I wish it was _gone!_" She groaned.

"I like saying the word shit but I don't like feeling like shit." The dark-haired femme laid atop the table Zaru and Rose sat at.

Raching out with a hand, Zaru gently petted the young waitress' hair and sighed. "You know, us all getting sick around the same time is ridiculous."

"I second that!" Jade threw up a hand, forehead still against the chair.

Rose tilted her head to the side in wonder. "Think this might be a side effect or something?"

Three sets of eyes gazed at her in bewilderment.

"Side effects for what?" Leiana asked, enjoying the comfort Zaru was giving her along with the extreme coolness of the table under her.

"With the bonding, I mean."

Zaru wondered how she could just blurt something out like that without even thinking about it first.

"Are you thinking we might be sick because we bonded with the guys?" Jade was now curious with Rose's train of thought.

"It's a thought, mate. Think about it. We finally seal the deal with them and we end up sick not too long after."

Zaru shrugged. "You got a point there." Then asked, "Seal the deal? What? Are we under contract with the Autobots or something, Rose? You got a thing between you and Ratchet you would love to share with the rest of the class?"

"You are sick." Rose snorted, a little disgusted with her friend's humor at that moment.

"What?" Zaru feigned innocent.

The goth smirked. "I know what goes on in that big head of yours almost daily, Zaru. You are really perverted, trying to make things sound what they shouldn't be."

Her hands went up in defense. "Hey, you said sealing the deal first. I was just asking."

Leiana groaned from the table. "_Please_ do _not_ become like _Sunstreaker!_"

A small bout of laughter emerged from the small group until one of the workers from the kitchen walked into the main room of the club.

"Hey, Zaru!" A woman who looked no older than 30 with blonde hair called.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Yeah, what?"

"Did you want to put Asian salad on the menu with liverwurst cubes as an extra topping?" She asked while writing in a notebook.

Silence fell between the four women. Their hands went over their mouths tyring to sooth down whatever wanted to come up.

Struggling, the club owner replied, "Go ahead."

"Right. And did you want to add the new boneless chicken wings to the menu with blue cheese on the side?"

Stomachs churned and they didn't know how much longer they would be able to keep it all down.

"Sally?"

The woman known as Sally looked over at her boss. "Yes?"

"Was the bathroom down here fixed from last week?"

"Of course. Ralph fixed it up just yesterday. Why? Did you need to-" She was stopped as several blurs passed her by. She blinked her green eyes. "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

TBC...

A/n2: Hey, guys! That was really short, sorry, but I hope you like the new story idea I have. XD I will be working on this fic along with a couple other ones I have planned out already. And don't worry. I'll continue working on Illusions of Love. XD That's my baby! I will NEVER abandon that story!

Sweet Mech (Day)Dreams,

Zaru


	2. Chapter 1

**Delicate**

by Zaru

**Summary:** All four of the women are sick so they go to Ratchet for help only to find out that the bonding had much more of an impact on their bodies than they thought would happen!

**Disclaimer: **I own Zaru Kiys, Club Kunoichi and a few very minor characters. I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to Blackwing Rose. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own any songs mentioned in this fic either. They were created/written/sang by their owners. I do not profit from this fanfic, but I do enjoy writing them.

**A/n: **Well, I thought a new fanfic would be in order for the beautiful OCs of the _Illusion Series._ BTW, this fic crosses many different TF universes, so please be happy. XD Read, review ....and Enjoy!

Chapter 1

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Leiana and Zaru opened the stalls of the bathrooms, coming out, paler than usual. It was really hard to understand what could be happening to them. Especially since it's happened to all of them at the same time. The sour smell of vomit wafted to their noses. Really wasn't helping much of anything though.

Zaru leaned down turning on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to go on like this. Being sick for a few days wasn't anything new to her, but when a sickness like this has gone on for a period of time, there's definitely something wrong.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on like this, Zaru. I can't even work when I'm sick. Already I know that a few work days are gonna be spent at home unless I get over this flu or whatever quick." Leiana held onto the sink with both hands, forehead leaning against the cool metal surface.

Reaching over a hand, she patted her friend's head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm gonna see a doctor tomorrow. Or tonight in the emergency room. Whichever comes first."

"Ey, mate?" They both heard Rose as she opened her own stall, the sleeve of her sleeve of her shirt covering her mouth.

"Are you okay now, Rose?" Zaru asked.

She shook her head. "No. I feel a little light-headed." The redhead set a hand upon her forehead.

Sighing, Zaru made her way over to the financial expert, ready to catch her if she collapsed. "This is ridiculous. We're all going to the emergency room."

Leiana shook her head. "No. I can't afford to go there. I'm in college and only work as a waitress." The poor girl only had so much money to go around. Especially with paying rent for her apartment and bills.

"Then, what do you suggest? Cause I'm all out of ideas here now, Lei."

Rose mumbled something and Zaru leaned close having no idea what she said.

"What did you say, Rose?"

"Ratchet. He's a medic. He'll do fine, won't he?"

It was true. The medic was a fine choice, even though he was a Cybertronian doctor. But could he really help them? After all, they were organic, not made of metal.

"Hmm. I guess that would work, but I don't know. I'd rather go to a human doctor first to find out my situation." She cared about Ratchet's expertise, she did. But could Zaru really take a chance with a Cybertronian medical officer with barely any experience working on humans?

"His skills have proved useful, Zaru. Remember that." Rose stated. Of course she was speaking of the several times the humans had needed medical attention and Ratchet was right there helping them out.

"Yeah. I guess it would be okay." The green-auburn haired woman latched an arm around Rose's waist, ready to haul her outside to Blurr who was currently recharging in the parking lot.

"Where's Jade? I would figure she was done barfing by now." Leiana coughed a little as she walked slowly to the last stall in the bathroom. It was closed, but not locked. "Jade?" She pushed the door open to reveal the singer sitting on the floor, her head laying on the cool toilet seat. Her chocolate eyes were closed.

"Um, yeah?"

"Zaru, take Rose to Blurr and call Hound. He might need to carry Jade out. Unfortunately I barely have enough strength to keep myself up right now." Her hands rested on the sides of the stall Jade was in.

"Sure, Lala. I'll be right back."

"And get Sunny-boy, too. I have a feeling I won't make it either."

_Am I the only one who isn't complaining about my strength waning? _Shaking her head, she lugged Rose out of the bathroom.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The four vehicles pulled up to the base, the four females resting up in the passenger seats. It was dark out finally, but the sun was still setting with barely little light left. The sky was black with twinkling stars and splashes of pink, blue and purple in the west of the setting sun.

'_Autobot designated Blurr. Human charge, Rose Connelly. Please speak access code now.'_

"20004882839-283." The blue vehicle's headlights blinked in response to his words.

'_Access granted. Please enter._'

The double doors to the huge base hissed open as they all made their way inside.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Ratchet, we need some help here." Mirage shouted as his tires skidded to a halt in the med bay.

The neon medic turned from his work on the computer. "Is everything all right?" _What an idiotic question to ask when somebody says they need help._

"All the girls are sick. Really sick." Sunstreaker stated as his holoform helped Leiana out of his alt mode. He was carrying her bridal style as were the other young women from the passenger seats of their guardians.

Ratchet's optics widened. "All of them are sick? At the same time? How unusual." When he looked down, he saw how delicate they all looked. How fragile. _What human illness could possibly render them like this?_

"What should we do, Ratchet?"

"Get them over on the berth over there so I can do a scan diagnostic."

The females were set on the ground. Holoforms disappeared allowing the mechs to transform back into their original bipedal modes, lifting the women onto the berth Ratchet indicated.

Walking over, Ratchet twisted a dial revealing several human sized scanners floating above.

Mirage, curious, nudged the medic. "What exactly are those?" He pointed to them.

"They help scan the human body rather well. And somehow, more accurate than my current scanners."

"Well, do anything to help them, please." Mirage was leaning down over the berth, his forehead touching her body. _She's warmer than usual. I don't like this. _He picked up his head to stare at her. _So weak. I can feel it. Like she's near her human death._

Sunstreaker stroked Leiana's back with his fingers, waiting for Ratchet to tell him to leave. _But I won't leave._ Earlier when he was told by Zaru that Leiana needed him, he was being perverted in his thinking. But when he went into the bathroom, he found her sprawled on the floor of the bathroom, leaning her upper back against the wall. She was a little sweaty. And the way she called out for him? He knew there was something wrong. He wished Ratchet would find out soon enough.

Rose and Jade were unconscious when they were brought in. Ratchet's holoform appeared only for a moment. But for that moment, he leaned down next to his spark mate and kissed her forehead. "I will find out what is wrong with you, my darling. I will." Then it disappeared.

Skyfire felt something wrong with Jade and rushed to the med bay once he heard Hound had arrived with the others. He was standing on the other side of the berth in Jade's area where she was lying flat on her back, a pillow under her head.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with them? Why is Jade's strength waning?" His optics were scrunched together in worry.

"Sadly, Skyfire, I do not have the answer right now. But once the scans are complete on all four of them, I'm sure we'll have a valid reason why they are sick."

"And weak." Skyfire's finger ran over Jade's body.

TBC….

A/n: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But I promise the next one will be much longer. XD

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	3. Chapter 2

**Delicate**

by Zaru

**Summary:** All four of the women are sick so they go to Ratchet for help only to find out that the bonding had much more of an impact on their bodies than they thought would happen!

**Disclaimer: **I own Zaru Kiys, Club Kunoichi and a few very minor characters. I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to Blackwing Rose. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own any songs mentioned in this fic either. They were created/written/sang by their owners. I do not profit from this fanfic, but I do enjoy writing them.

**A/n: It's been awhile since I pulled out a chapter for this so I thought I would do that for everybody. Hope you enjoy. It might be a little short for your tastes, but it's the best I can come up with on such short notice.**

Chapter 2

The scan diagnostic was taking longer than normal. Ratchet thought it might be some kind of malfunction within the Cybertronian technology, but that was impossible. He had designed the scanners himself to specifically fit their human allies should injury or illness occur with any of them. But with the process taking such a long time, he was beginning to worry that something worse than illness might be wrong with them. Especially with his British spark mate.

Skyfire continued to stand by on Jade's side of the berth she and her sick friends were laying upon. The girl had woken up once during the diagnostic but fell back asleep shortly after. She was a little paler than before and it worried the giant, white mech to no extent. Within his processor, he wanted to berate himself for not keeping a better eye on her. If only her situation was caught beforehand, there might have been a way to stall it and cure her before things went to far.

Unfortunately they barely saw the girls within the last couple weeks. And when they did, it was only because they were escorting them to work, home or the base. And since Skyfire was at the base most of the time, he wasn't able to see her as much. Nor could Ratchet since he was the medic and tended to stay in the med bay most of the time. So it was rather difficult seeing them in their current state. And it only worsened the longer it took for the scan diagnostic to finish.

The yellow Lamborghini mech watched as his mate grew paler and paler with each few moments that passed by. His spark ached to hold her close, to never let go of her at all. Although he seemed like the kind of mech that was way into himself - not caring about anybody else - but he did. He did care. He cared much about Leiana - and the others - to a high extent. They were like family to him and he did worry much about family. No matter how many flings Sunstreaker had on Cybertron with other femmes, this Latina human femme - his spark mate and partner - was the only one who could ever make his spark ache. She was the only one who made him feel good, not to mention all the fun times he had arguing and making up with her because of his perverted nature.

He leaned over Leiana, enough not to be caught under the scanners. "Talk to me. Yell at me. Bitch at me. Nag. Throw something at me. Hit me. I don't care what you do. Just do _something_ so I know you're all right and that you can hear me."

The dark-haired college girl moaned a little, her chocolate eyes slitting while staring up at him. "S-Sunstreaker?"

"Hey." He smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I… don't kn…." She trailed off as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Lala. Come on. Don't play games. Wake up." His voice was a little shaky. "Please."

_BEEP!_

Ratchet hurried over to his computer checking the data the scanners pulled from the humans. It was enough information to make his processor overload if he scanned all that within his memory banks.

Mirage cocked his head to the side. "Is it finally done?" He wanted to touch his spark mate. The minutes that passed by felt like hours to him and his spark wanted to feel her close. Just to let him know she was still there amongst them.

The medic. "Of course, Mirage. But please, do not touch them more than you have to. They may be very weak and we can't have you breaking them now."

Skyfire moved away from Jade, standing behind Ratchet to absorb the information himself. "What did the scanners pick up, Ratchet?"

"I'm still processing the data, Skyfire. Please be patient."

The medic read through the data trying to make anything out of it. According to the diagnostic he pulled from the scanners, the girls showed weakened immune systems, a decrease in human nutrients, prolonged body fatigue and exhaustion. And those were just a few of the things wrong with them.

All of these made sense when humans got the 'flu' as it was called. A common cold virus that spreads like wildfire through germs in the air into humans' system allowing them to get sick. But there was one piece of data that kept pulling at him. It was small, but it was something very important not to look over.

Several minutes passed before Ratchet finally stood up and headed over to Rose. How could he have been so stupid? Wasn't it him in the first place that voiced the opinion of humans and Cybertronians not mixing together? He should have known there was something wrong from the first moment it happened. Such a subtle detail from her, but it was enough that should have worried him.

"I'm sorry, my English Rose. I truly am. If I had the slightest knowledge that something like this would happen, I wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't have wanted to risk your simple, human life just because I wanted to be with you in such a way." He gently padded the top of her head with his finger.

The spy mech set a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet, what are you talking about? What's causing them to be sick like this?"

"It was us."

"What?" Skyfire was now confused. "What do you it was us?"

"The first step in the bonding process." He shook his head. "It was too much for their organic bodies to handle."

All four mechs stared at each helplessly and back down at the girls.

"Will they get better?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I don't know, Sunstreaker. I haven't the slightest clue if they will. With the data from the scanners, I would say they were…"He couldn't say it.

"Were what, Ratchet? Don't leave us out." Mirage pleaded.

"There's a chance that because their immune systems are weak, if it's not built back up soon and fights their sickness, then they could easily die from a simple virus that could easily be cured."

TBC…

A/n: Damn, I'm a bitch. Hope you enjoyed.

Zaru


	4. Chapter 3

**Delicate**

by Zaru

**Summary:** All four of the women are sick so they go to Ratchet for help only to find out that the bonding had much more of an impact on their bodies than they thought would happen!

**Disclaimer: **I own Zaru Kiys, Club Kunoichi and a few very minor characters. I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Artist's Inquisition. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to Bells of Eden. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own any songs mentioned in this fic either. They were created/written/sang by their owners. I do not profit from this fanfic, but I do enjoy writing them.

**A/n: It's been too long… enjoy this short chapter.**

Chapter 3

Mirage sat on the huge berth which held all four of the now sleeping humans. They were laying on blankets to lessen the discomfort of the metal surface. Comforters were spread over them, taken from their rooms at the base so they could feel some warmth in that cold med bay. The others had assignments that needed to be completed while they were at the base so Mirage volunteered to stay behind until Ratchet got back from speaking with Optimus.

It was hard not touching his spark mate much. He could feel her weakness through their bond. It was almost like she was getting further and further away from him even though she was lying within reach.

The blue mech let air out of his intakes in a sigh. They already had to worry about the Decepticons and the dealing with the U.S. Government. Now the group had to worry about their human allies. Their spark mates. To the Cybertronians, spark mates were more important than anybody else. They usually came first if it ever came down to saving them or someone else. But in these times, the war waging on between the Autobots and Decepticons was taking up most of their time, even though there is quite a peaceful intermission going on between attacks allowing them more time to spend with their human allies and spark mates.

As his optics locked on Zaru who was sweating from the heat of the comforters, Mirage uncovered her a little to allow some cool air in. She was his life. The other half of his spark. There was no way she wouldn't come first.

Ratchet had to notify Optimus of the current situation with the spark mates. The medic hoped that their leader would see the value of the mates so as to allow them to promote the time they usually spent other assignments, like patrolling, to caring for the girls. And Optimus was the only one with authority to allow such a change.

Optimus was appalled at what his medic was telling him. How could such a thing happen to them? Perhaps bonding with the females wasn't the best thing for them to do. But there was no way he forbade them from doing it either. Spark mates were rare somehow and if a Cybertronian was lucky to find such a thing, there shouldn't have been a problem with the bonding process. Alas, there was nothing else he could think of right at the moment. Although the assignments he put his men on were rather important to the survival of the Autobot and human races, he did understand the need of putting a spark mate first. But with so few men in his corner, he couldn't allow them to shift away from what mattered most at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet, but the answer is no. I cannot have incomplete assignments."

Ratchet lowered his gaze and sighed. "But, Optimus, the girls need their mates just as much as we need energon. How are we to deny them what they need right this very second?"

"I understand where you are coming from, Ratchet. It's understandable since your spark mate Rose is not feeling well either. But that's why you are there. To care for them. I am sure Mirage, Skyfire and Sunstreaker will come around to the same thinking I do."

The neon mech fisted his metal hands. Was there no way to convince his leader?

"Optimus, I can feel Rose only faintly at this moment. She is suffering so much because of what we did." His right hand spread across the chassis covering his own spark. "It is hurting me as well. I feel it like it's my own pain. She has opened our bond the best she could and showing me what she needs. And right now, she needs me. And I am sure the other human femmes need their spark mates as well." His optics softened. "Please, Optimus. Allow them a little time away from working to be with them."

"Ratchet, I told you that I understand what is going on with your spark mates, but-"

"But it is our fault they are suffering as they are!" His voice rose.

Optimus' own optics widened at the seemingly calm medic's outburst. He pondered the reasoning, but could still see nothing else to be done. "Perhaps we can arrange something else."

"What do you mean?"

"For the time being, I am not sure. But maybe their guardians could be suited to stay with them for the time being."

"Their guardians, you say? Why?"

"They have a bond with their guardians as well. I am certain seeing them will help ease their discomfort of whatever they are ailing from, Ratchet."

The CMO sighed. He figured there was no other way to convince their leader, so he accepted until Optimus would be able to figure something else out.

TBC…

A/n: Sorry this took so long to get out. And yeah it is another short chapter, but I do hope it was something to keep you occupied until this story is updated again. J

Hearts and Sparks,

Zaru


	5. Chapter 4

**Delicate**

by Zaru

**Summary:** All four of the women are sick so they go to Ratchet for help only to find out that the bonding had much more of an impact on their bodies than they thought would happen!

**Disclaimer: **I own Zaru Kiys, Club Kunoichi and a few very minor characters. I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Artist's Inquisition. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to Bells of Eden. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own any songs mentioned in this fic either. They were created/written/sang by their owners. I do not profit from this fanfic, but I do enjoy writing them.

**A/n: **See? I'm trying to update little by little, haha. I hope you guys like!

Chapter 4

As per Optimus' orders, primary or secondary guardians stayed with the humans until further notice. Even though Ratchet was able to stay with Rose for the whole time, her guardian Blurr was by her side, watching over the pale human who was breathing evenly in her sleep. And Barricade had been called in Mirage's place for Zaru whom was awake and speaking to the former Decepticon, wondering about what was happening at the moment. Ironhide and Hound were also in the Med Bay near their secondary charges, looking over them for the time being as well.

Zaru was tired of lying still any longer. It was unfortunate she was very sick, however she didn't care how sick she was. Her entire body was aching to move from its place on the berth where she resided and hoped Barricade would please her by getting her off of it.

"Barricade, I wanna get out of here. I wanna see Mirage." Her voice was hoarse and she coughed between words.

The black and white police mech shook his head and pushed her back down with a clawed hand. "Oh, no you don't, Zaru. You aren't going anywhere until the Doc Bot says so."

She scoffed and sat back up, ready to get off by herself if she had to. "I don't care! I'm just sick! I wanna go home, Barricade!"

He sighed and shook his head. "If you move from that berth, femme, I will personally strap you down to it so you can't move!"

Ratchet made his way over to check on the impatient patient. "Zaru, please, you must lie down and rest easy until I can figure out what to do for you."

"Ratch, listen, you're a great doctor, you really are. But all we got is a bad case of the flu. It's going around I think."

"It's not by mere coincidence the four of you got it all at the same time. So just lie down until I tell you to move." His optics pleaded with her to follow orders. "Please. I ask you to just trust me and do as I say."

Zaru groaned a little and set her hands in her lap. "I feel fine now, Ratchet. I don't need to rest." That was partially true. She was still feeling a little feverish but had no headache nor any nauseating feelings. "Really. I just wanna sit here for now."

The neon medic vented out some air. "All right. But don't move anymore from that berth, young femme. Otherwise I will not be a courteous doctor to you."

She smiled a little and crossed her legs, sitting up with the comforter wrapped around her still. "Barricade, where's Mirage? Why isn't he here yet?"

"Your spark mate had orders from Optimus to take care of. Let us not worry about him right now. Just focus on getting yourself better." Her guardian set a hand on her head and patted it a little before pulling back.

Pretty soon, the other three were sitting up feeling a little sick, but not too bad like earlier.

"Ratch, love, you do realize we'll get over this flu, right? You don't have to keep us hostage here in the Med Bay, dear." Her head tilted to the side as she watched him working on the holographic computer.

"I know, my English Rose, but it's not just a mere case of this so-called human flu as you say. Because of our bonding with you, it weakened your organic immune systems tremendously causing you to get sick easier and quicker than your average human." He replied while staring at the screen. "I'm suggesting you stay here until your systems get strong enough again. After all, this is a sterile environment and the sickness cannot get out from these walls."

"You make me sound like I'm in a prison hospital, love." She chuckled a little before coughing very loudly, hand fisted covering her mouth. "Oh dear." She patted her chest. "That didn't feel good. Ooh." Her head felt a little light, but she shook it off. "It's hard to believe that the bonding could do this to us."

"Agreed. How could something like that be that powerful?" Jade wondered as she played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Hound who, unfortunately, kept losing.

Ratchet stopped typing and turned to all four of the humans and guardians. "Well, should I give you the long version or the shortest version possible?"

"Hm, at this point, I would really like a full-on explanation!" Leiana argued. "I wanna know how the hell I got to be like this overnight!"

Clearing his vocal processor, he stood up and walked to the center of all the berths containing the humans. "Cybertronians can only live by what is called a spark. That spark is made up of energy and it helps to power our bodies to move and so forth. If we would use human terms, it would be our heart. It contains all that we need to live for as long as we have."

"Does that energy ever run out?"

"In very rare cases, it does. But us Cybertronians can live up to millions of years in human terms."

Zaru's jaw dropped. "Frag! That's not fair!" Her use of the Cybertronian swear term caused Blurr's own mouth to open.

"Zaru!" He scolded.

She lowered her head sheepishly, but with a smile on her face. "My bad."

"Anyways, what our spark is made up of, you humans could use it for electricity to power things for your human needs such as lights and appliances. Because of that, when we bonded with you, well, I guess you could say every part of your body shut down for a mere moment before another jolt woke you up."

Leiana raised a dark eyebrow. "Wait a minute! You mean we basically _died?_"

"Yes."

Rose's stormy eyes glanced around at everything else. _That's why…_ "That's why you said that you and humans could never mix together. Cause it might cause someone to die."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. I knew the consequences millions of years before I knew you. I always knew organic bodies would not be able to handle it which is why I was highly against it.

"And if we didn't get that extra jump from the spark bonding…" Zaru didn't want to finish her sentence, but Rose did.

"We would be dead now."

TBC…

A/n: Chapter's short but who cares! It's out lol!

Hearts and Sparks,

Zaru


End file.
